But You Will Be
by 2goode4u
Summary: In the second book of the Gallagher Girl series we met Zachary Goode, who constantly knows something that Cammie doesn't. You see, he really had a plan only to have it foiled at the last second. Zach's point of view of the second book. Truly different.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: in the second book of the Gallagher Girl series we me Zachary Goode, who constantly knows something that Cammie doesn't. You see, he really had a plan only to have it foiled at the last second. Zach's point of view of the second book. Truly different. **

My winter vacation was coming to an end. I was sitting by the fountain in the middle of the Pentagon City Mall, when a beautiful girl about my age and her mom, who I might add looks to young to be a mom, walked by. I was going back to school in a few days so I decide to tail them, to sharpen my skills. I am a spy after all. Confused? You should be.

Well if you are reading this, you must have a level 10 clearance to know anything about my school, Blackthorne Institute for Boys. You'd also know that it isn't really a Military school, but a school for spies- in- training.

By the way, I'm Zachary Landon Goode. The top of the sophomore class at Blackthorne, and a Legacy. I'm about five foot eight, with light brown hair and green eyes, like my mom. People always say I have a smirk on my face and I was just like my father.

As I continued to tail the women, I noticed the mom was using counter surveillance techniques. Either she was extremely paranoid or she was a spy. At least a fifth of the people at this mall are spies. I must have been going up against a real pro. I blinked for a second and the girl was gone. Her mom was still there though, keeping a brisk pace. I looked around again and I spotted the gorgeous girl again, at the side of her mom. How did she do that? I mean, she was just a girl! I couldn't help noticed she looked nervous.

I tailed them all the way to this store in the center of the mall, were they were looking for a pair of jeans. If you were a spy you'd know they were really using spy code to get to the CIA headquarters. They left for the fitting room. I followed them a few minutes later.

I know my way backwards and forwards when it came to the CIA headquarters. My uncle/guardian was the Director for crying out loud. Spending every summer since the eighth grade here, ever one knew me. I was practically a spy already.

I pressed my palms against the mirror and it did a full body scan. The elevator started to go down. It was two minutes and fourteen seconds long. When the doors parted, I was met with the familiar CIA seal and the motto: _And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free. _

The elevator read "Zachary Goode- spy-in-training". I looked ahead and I spotted the two women taking to a guard, reaching for their badges. Good thing Blackthorne already taught us lip-reading because I was to far away to hear what they were saying.

The guard was talking now. "Well, Rachel Morgan, welcome back. And this must be little…"

The mother, who I now know is Rachel Morgan, spoke, "This is my daughter, Cameron." Well now I know her name. Jackpot. Cameron was taking everything in around her. She looked more anxious than before.

The guard continued. "Of course she is! She looks just like you." In my opinion the mom was beautiful, but her daughter had a beauty all her own. Her features, meant for her to blend, only made her stand out more to me. The guard continued with an, oh too familiar prank, "Strap this on, young lady, and don't lose it. It's loaded with a tracking chip and a half milligram of C-4. If you try to remove it or enter an unauthorized area, it will detonate. And then you'll die." I had to stifle my laugh. Cameron looked absolutely petrified. I wanted to run over and comfort her, but I didn't want to lose my cover.

"Okay." She said.

The guard slapped the table, scaring her again. He let out a laugh. "The Gallagher Academy is growing them more gullible than it did in my day, Rachel." He turned to the girl. "Spy humor."

"Come on kiddo, we don't want to be late." The girl reluctantly followed her mother down the hall.

I walked up and did a hand, scan. "Hey Zach, you staying out of trouble today?"

"For the most part Ernie, but I can't say the same for you. You really scared that girl."

"Please, she was already nervous, she has her first debrief today." Ernie, the guard, answered.

"Really, she doesn't look older than me even."

"She isn't."

"Hey Ernie. What's Gallagher Academy?" he had brought it up a few minutes ago. I had never heard of it.

"Knowing you, you'll find out soon enough. Now run along now."

"Thanks Ernie See ya later." I headed toward my Uncles office. On the door it read "Director Aaron Fields." I knocked on the door. It looked like he was in a meeting.

"Come in Zach." He called. I turned the knob and entered only to find inside… 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in Zach." He called. I turned the knob and entered only to find inside Rachel Morgan, Joe Solomon, and Dr. Steve Sanders all sitting around my uncle's desk.

"Hello Zachary, having an excellent holiday?" my headmaster, Dr. Steve asked. This guy is always saying 'excellent' and he has us call him by his first name instead of his last. He is really strange.

"Yes, Dr. Steve. Hello Mr. Solomon." I greeted shaking his hand. Last year when I started Cove. Ops, he sometimes would come and give guest lectures to us. He used to go to Blackthorne as well and was one of the world's top spies.

"Hello, Mr. Goode, I'd like to introduce you to Rachel Morgan, Headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Her last name sounded so familiar to me.

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Morgan, but I've never heard of Gallagher Academy."

"Wow, Aaron, he has the curiosity of his father alright and his mother's vibrate green eyes. I thought I saw them tailing us through the mall. You're good kid you know that. Just like your parents. They we truly amazing people, and close friends of mine."

Ok I forgot to mention before, my parents went MIA during a mission when I started my first year at Blackthorne. I never knew what happened to them. Then in my freshman year, I hacked the CIA's securest files and found out more about their mission. It was to infiltrate a group called the Circle of Cavan and destroy them. Them and there partner, Christopher Morgan, never came home.

"Your husband is Christopher Morgan, right? He went to n that mission with my parents."

"Zach how did you know that. Those files were secure." My uncle asked, sounding slightly impressed.

I didn't was I do best. I put a smirk on my face, pointed at myself and said, "Spy." Solomon, Mrs. Morgan, and my uncle burst out laughing.

"Life is never plain and simple when you know Zach. He always leaves you asking more. So much like his father. And my sister too. If only they were here to see it." My Uncle took a breath. "Anyway Zach, Gallagher Academy is a school for girls, training to be spies." I plopped down in the closest chair to me.

A spy school, for GIRLS. I didn't even know there were other spy schools beside Blackthorne. "Really?" was all I managed to get out. It was another minute before I spook again, this time I was calmer. "So what was your daughter getting debrief for?" I asked smirking. Solomon blinked. Dr. Steve gaped. My uncle looked proud.

Mrs. Morgan put on a tight smile. "Well Cammie and her roommates did a little mission on there own. It got a little out of hand. It's just protocol that she needs to get debriefed."

"Actually, Cameron and her friends operation went unnoticed till about halfway. Rachel that daughter of yours. It was only her first semester of Cove. Ops. It's like you have to keep a guard on her to keep the Chris in her from getting out. She is the true pavement artist." I gaped. She just received a complement from Joe Solomon, a world class spy.

"Well my daughter is good. Let's just hope she won't get in over her head this semester. I had to give the poor boy to packets of tea so he would forget."

"What was her operation about?" my mind was on overdrive.

All for adults said at once my least favorite word, "Classified."

I just smirked, "Not for long." They laughed again.

"Now down to business, "my uncle said. "Rachel, are the accommodations at the school ready for the boys?" she nodded. He turned to me. "Zach this year, Blackthorne and Gallagher are doing and exchange program. Fifteen of you boys will be going to the Academy. We feel that you girls and boys need to learn to trust each other since you will be working together one day. Especially after what happened last semester."

"What happened?"

"Gallagher Academy was almost exposed by Ms. Morgan and her roommates' operation. We don't wish to have a repeat." Mr. Solomon answered this time. "Did you know that girl successfully tailed Mr. Smith with being caught? The most paranoid name in the CIA, for crying out loud. I can't even to that." Wow, that Gallagher girl was amazing. Mr. Smith even invented half the counter surveillance techniques in the book.

"Yes, what Ms. Cameron did really made us revaluate how we were bringing you kids up. You were taught not to trust but trust is one of the most important things you need to survive." Dr. Steve was in deep thought.

"Mrs. Morgan stood up. I'm sorry Aaron but I must leave. Cammie should be done by now. Joe, are you coming early to Gallagher early?" she asked him while heading for the door.

"Yup. Let's just hope Cammie doesn't catch on to this event yet. I want to be able to see the shock on her face." he smiled evilly.

"Knowing her, she'll know something's up and figure it out sooner or later. See you soon gentleman, Director." She left.

My Uncle turned to me, "Zach do me a favor and run down to interrogation room one and get me the footage." I stood up and nodded.

I walked down the marble hall and retrieved the disc. It was labeled "Cameron Anne Morgan." I went back and handed to my uncle. Solomon and Dr. Steve were already gone. "Let's see how she did, shall we." He put the disc in his computer and it began to play.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the marble hall and retrieved the disc. It was labeled "Cameron Anne Morgan." I went back and handed to my uncle. Solomon and Dr. Steve were already gone. "Let's see how she did, shall we." He put the disc in his computer and it began to play.

"No, what's your full name?" asked the interrogator.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." She spoke calm and even. She began to squirm and fidget while taking in the room. The man was twisting the knobs on the machine. "The Gallagher Academy doesn't teach interrogation procedures until we're juniors, you know." The man muttered in understanding, still working on the machine. Cammie continued. "And I'm just a sophomore, so you shouldn't worry about the results coming out screwy or anything. I'm not immune to your powers of interrogation." My uncle let out a soft laugh. I smiled.

"Good to know," the interrogator mumbled.

"The girl must be freaking out inside. She keeps blabbing away. That or, she is really trying to distract the guy and get away." My uncle laughed even harder. The Gallagher girl continued. 

"I know its standard protocol, so just asks away. Really, whatever you need to know, just-"

The jerk cut her off mid-rant. "Do you attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?"

The girl was confused by his sudden blurt, "Uh…yes?"

"Have you ever studied the subject of Covert Operations?"

"Yes" she seem to steady her self now.

"Did your Covert Operations coursework ever take you to the town of Roseville, Virginia?"

"Yes"

The man made more notes, "Is that when you first noticed The Subject?"

"Yes" her voice cracked slightly this time. I gave my uncle a questioning look and he gestured back to the screen.

"And you utilized your training to develop a relationship with The Subject?" Whoa, she had a boyfriend, who was a townie. Even at Blackthorne when we were allowed out we weren't allowed to have girlfriends. For some reason I had a burning pain in my chest, like I was jealous about a girl I hardly knew.

Cammie started to get mad, "Gee, when you say it like that-"

"Yes or no, Ms-"

"Yes!" she yelled. Her face was red with angry.

The interrogator continued, "Did The Subject follow you during your Covert Operations final examination?"

She swallowed hard, "Yes."

"And was The Subject given memory-modification tea to erase the events of that night?"

She nodded and muttered, "Yes."

He made, yet again, more notes and played with the machine some more. "Are you currently involved with The Subject in any way?"

"No," she blurted.

"And do you intend to reinitiate contact with The Subject despite strict rules prohibiting such a relationship" he looked her in the eye this time. 'Please say no' was all that was going through my mind. I don't know what it was about this stunning girl but I had fallen for her. She still hadn't responded and the man was growing impatient. "Ms. Morgan, Are you going to reinitiate contact with The Subject?"

"No," she spoke so softly I barely heard it. The feed finished. My uncle was in deep thought. Then he nodded and turned to me.

"This exchange will be for the best. Now do you see want happened that year?"

I tried putting it together. "So Cammie met a guy in town while on a Covert Operations mission, and then she, with the help of her friends, became close to him?" he nodded.

"I want to show you the report they did on their mission, for sophomore it was quite good." I sat by his computer and looked through the files.

Her cover was Cammie Solomon, a home schooled girl, whose parents were religious and in the Peace Corps, with a cat named Suzie. Her roommates were Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter. Her codename was Chameleon, which I thought she was anything but.

The reports went on to take about how a guy name Josh Abrams may have been a honey pot during her mission tailing Mr. Smith. Apparently, he 'saw her.' After proving he wasn't, Cammie eventually formed feelings for him and her friends helped her sneak out of school to meet with him. They wrote notes to each other by using a stone in a gazebo. Then on their first date, she got her first kiss under aforementioned gazebo. After several meeting later, she broke off their relationship because he found out she was a 'rich snob' (there school's cover) from Gallagher. He witness her being 'kidnapped' by her teachers and followed her to a run down warehouse where he crashed the sophomores final, pinning Mr. Solomon in the wall with a forklift.

I laughed. My uncle nodded in agreement. Josh was given tea so he would forget all he saw after the break up. Haha, poor guy got mixed up with the wrong girls. I don't know how good those Gallagher girls are but if there anything like Cammie, us Blackthorne boys are going to be in for it this year.

Throughout the reports, Cammie kept mentioning 'being seen' and 'normal'. She was a pavement artist, like they said but I saw her. She was great at blending in but I could tell she want to be seen sometimes, she just wants people to look at her. As for the 'normal' thing, that word isn't in a spy's dictionary. We can't be normal. We have to use cover and lie and get information to achieve our mission objects. We can't be normal.

I know one thing for sure. When I meet Cammie, I'm going to make her feel special. Like no one has ever done before. I was truly falling for this girl, a Gallagher girl. My Gallagher Girl.

"Thanks Uncle Aaron. I can't wait for the exchange. Need me for anything else?" he just shook his head. "Ok, I'm going to head back to the mall and trail some more civilians. See you at dinner." And with that, I left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Uncle Aaron. I can't wait for the exchange. Need me for anything else?" he just shook his head. "Ok, I'm going to head back to the mall and trail some more civilians. See you at dinner." And with that, I left.

"Sorry I won't be able to take you to Blackthorne tomorrow." Uncle Aaron and I were eating dinner in our penthouse apartment in Washington D.C.

"Don't worry, I understand. No one at Blackthorne can know you're my uncle. I know the danger."

"Good, now are you excited for this semester? We guys are going to learn a lot from those Gallagher girls."

"Yea, I'm looking forward to going against them. They don't even know were coming."

"Please Zach, I can tell by the mischievous look in your eye that that's not the only thing you're looking forward to. You haven't even met her yet and she's already the only thing you can think about."

"I don't know what you're talking about." There was no way I was talking about her with my uncle. No way.

"Sure, sure. Just go easy on her Zach. She went through a lot last semester. I also don't want you to get hurt son. Ok? Don't rush into things."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. I really didn't want to talk about this.

I mean, this girl is amazing. Not that I would be willing to admit it out loud to anyone. I just hope she notices I'm alive. I actually never felt this way about any girl before. I mean, I've been on dates before, but I never really worked out. This girl was perfect though. My Gallagher Girl. _But she's not yours. She doesn't even now you exist._ There goes that annoying voice in my head. I got one word for it. _Yet_.

"So what's new at the office?" I asked. I always liked knowing what was going on.

"Well nothing really. Everything for the exchange has been settled. I regret to say that also, another agent went MIA. You may know her son, Marc Kimble. He goes to Blackthorne with you. I believe he is a freshman."

"Yea, I know Marc. He is the top hacker in the freshman class, yet he isn't that bad a fighter either. I hope he is doing alright." I felt bad for the kid. I may have lost both my parents, but I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone else. A kid needs both parents.

That's another thing that makes Cammie so special. Her and me are alike. We both know what its like to lose someone we care about. Though she only last one parent she still has felt the pain I suffered from.

When my parents died I didn't do anything for weeks. I would cry, yes, cry (give me a break, I was twelve) myself to sleep each night. Then, I would wake up in the morning and just sulk around. I didn't talk to people. I distanced myself. After my parents were gone, I put up a mask. I had no family left so I conceal my emotions. I let no one in. I couldn't trust anyone. I felt if I got close, I would never see them again. Sometimes, I even put up my mask in front of my uncle, my only family left. He always saw through it though. I guess that's what family is for.

I always have a cover, legend, up when I'm around people. I was cocky and tough and nothing could crush me. To them I was a leader, strong and confident. To me, I was a boy, with insecurities and feelings. I could care about people and feel compassion for them. I could relate. I could comfort them. I was nervous and alone. They would never know that. Not even my best friends and roommates, Grant and Jonas.

Grant is one of the strongest guys in our grade. People new not to mess with him or you would be found six feet under tomorrow, not kidding. Grant wasn't that smart most of the time, but he really could be a genius. He also had a goofy side, like he was your little kid brother. He can take a joke, if you were his friend. The girls say he has the appearance of a quote, unquote "Greek god". He was muscular and tall. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Jonas was another story. He was the top hacker in our whole school. The things this guy could do on the computer were scary. He was a super genius. He wasn't that coordinated and strong, but he could still throw a hard punch. Jonas was a serious guy and got easily stressed. He could hang out but he mainly spent his time on his laptop or teasing Grant about something stupid. He had messy black hair and wire rimmed glassed.

"Hey Zach, since it's your last night of winter break, do you want to watch some football." I nodded and smiled. It was my favorite sport. My dad even taught me how to play. I was pretty good.

I turned on the TV. "Yes," I cheered. "Tonight's game is the Giants vs. the Dolphins and the Giants are killing. The score is so brutal." My favorite team was always the Giants. Though I leaved in D.C. my whole life, it was the team my dad and I rooted for. My uncle and I spent the rest of the night watching. I fell asleep on the couch during Commentator Reviews.

I was having the best dream about a certain girl. I had finally met her and was completely calm. She seemed to like me. I asked her out, but before she could respond I felt soaked from head to toe.

I woke up and saw my uncle with a bucket hanging over my head. I fell of the couch startled. "What was that for!" I yelled. My uncle just laughed.

"You have school today and you wouldn't wake up. I decided to try a new method."

"Thanks," I grumbled. I went upstairs and took a shower. My suitcase had been packed for days so I got dressed, grabbed it and took of down the stairs. My uncle was dressed and ready to say goodbye. I gave him a hug.

"See you in the summer Uncle Aaron." I smiled.

"Listen Zach, stay out of trouble, ok? I don't want Headmistress Morgan to call me because you set a fire of in the chem. lab or pranked the girls. Be good."

"You mean Goode, right?" I smirked.

"Just stay out of trouble wise guy."

"Sure, Sure." I waved goodbye as I headed toward the waiting limo. My school's cover is a military school, were rich bad boys get sent. I get to ride a limo. Blackthorne was located not far from D.C. It was in Richmond, Virginia. After about an hour and a half's drive, we reached the gates of Blackthorne Institute for Boys, my home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure, Sure." I waved goodbye as I headed toward the waiting limo. My school's cover is a military school, were rich bad boys get sent. I get to ride a limo. Blackthorne was located not far from D.C. It was in Richmond, Virginia. After about an hour and a half's drive, we reached the gates of Blackthorne Institute for Boys, my home.

From the outside, my school is completely surrounded by fifteen foot fence. That way town people won't be able to see the inside grounds. It looks like a real military school, but it isn't. It's a 200 year old mansion filled with secret passages spies-in-training.

I stepped out of the limo and approached the gate. I placed my palm on the handle and it did a scan. The gate opened. It felt so great to be home. When I'm at Blackthorne, I feel the closes to my dad. He was one of the best spies to walk these halls. One day, I hope to be as great as him.

When I opened the door to my room, I was immediately attacked. I knew it was Grant, so I just threw him off me easily. I am pretty strong myself. "Well, hello to you too Grant. How was your break?"

"Ow Zach, can you throw a little gentler next time. It was ok? Check this out. My mom got me a special watch from her latest mission in Germany. It can also work as a laser, knife, and x-ray scan. Its awesome." He put on a goofy smile. "Jonas here also added evapo paper dispenser in it." I turned my attention to my scrawnier roommate who was typing away on his laptop.

"What's new with you Jonas?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Did you find out anything interesting this break? Every time we go away, you always come back with something shocking" he was smiling. My roommates know me too well.

"Grant, I suggest you sit down for this one because I'm afraid you might pass out when you hear." He obliged. "Ok there is another spy school…for girls. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Jonas started typing furiously on his keyboard. Grant had a dazed look on his face. "Earth to Grant? Come in Grant Newman." I waved a hand in front of his face. When that didn't work, I slapped him upside the head. He swore in Dutch. He was back.

"What was that for Goode?" he rubbed his head.

"Don't be a baby. Anyway did you hear me? I said there is a girl school for spies, and there as good as us. Maybe better. And we are going there in a few days."

Jonas stopped typing. "Are you serious? I'm trying to hack there data base and its going to take forever. It was created by someone named Elizabeth Sutton." He looked mad.

"Hey I know her. She and her roommates did this Cove. Ops. mission and they're sophomores like us." I told them the story and everything. I told them all about Cammie, not that I had a crush on her though. Grant just kept his shocked look. Jonas continued trying to hack the system.

"Hey Zach, how do you know all this?" Grant asked. Here comes my catchphrase, every good spy need ones.

I put a smirk on my face, pointed at myself and said, "Spy." They both groaned.

After about three hours of hacking Jonas finally made it in. "Go to the sophomore class file." I ordered. There was a list of fourteen girls. Jonas clicked on the name 'Elizabeth Sutton'. Figures.

A picture of a strawberry-blonde came up. She looked small and delicate, but I knew better. Her file said she was the best hacker in the school and she was starting on the research and development track this semester. "Hey I'm on that track too. I will be able to talk to her, sweet." Jonas was beaming.

"I think someone has a crush," Grant mocked him. Then he grabbed the laptop. "Hey look. This is that Rebecca girl you were talking about. She is so hot." He started drooling. I had to admit. She was an exotic beauty, but nothing compared to Cammie. She had dark skin and brown hair with caramel eyes. Her file said she was the strongest in the sophomore class and she was the first international Gallagher girl. She was from London.

It was my turn. I took the laptop from him. He whimpered. "You'll live. I want to see Cammie's file."

"I think that makes two people that have a crush." Grant cooed.

"Please Grant, you were the one drooling over that Rebecca girl, so don't talk." Jonas said defending himself and me. I was grateful that Grant shut up.

When I clicked on her name a large file came up. Her picture came up and I showed Grant and Jonas. "Wow man that's her. She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly." She had her auburn hair I'm a high ponytail and her sapphire blue eyes bore into you. She did look harmless. Yeah right. The reason her file was so big was because her mission was attached to it. I just let the guys look at her mission. "I take it back. These girls are lethal." Grant shuddered.

Just them the door opened. I shut the laptop closed. Dr. Steve walked in. "Don't worry, Zachary. I take it you told the boys. Just remember mums the word till dinner. I will make the excellent announcement then." I gave him a confuse look. "The system created by Ms. Sutton detects when it's being hacked into. It informs the headmistress. She figured it was you boys." I nodded in understanding. "And boys, don't tell any of the others about the girls' mission last year. Just keep it confidential. You're actually lucky. After dinner we thought everyone one would start hacking so we were going to shut down the Gallagher system. Anyway boys, it's time for dinner. Time flies when you're hacking doesn't it. Come on now." He ushered us out of the room toward or dinning hall.

Our dinning hall was huge. A hundred boys go to Blackthorne so it was meant to accommodate all of them. We sat down and Dr. Steve went up to the podium. "Welcome back gentlemen. I hope everyone had an excellent winter break. We have an exciting semester ahead of us. Now I would like to tell you about a school closely related to us. It is an all girl school located in Roseville, Virginia. Actually, fifteen on you boys will be going to that school this term. These girls can do incredible things. They are from Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. They may appear to be rich, spoiled heiresses they really attend a school for spies." Forks dropped and the hall was dead silent. Grant, Jonas, and I had to stifle our laughs. Dr. Steve shot us a knowing look. I smirked. Dr. Steve continued. "Three boys from each grade starting from the eighth grade will be going to Gallagher. The following boys report to my office tomorrow morning packed and ready to leave." He rattled of a list of names, but I didn't pay attention. I already new my roommates and I were going. Just to verify it Dr. Steve said our names, "…Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Zachary Goode…"

When he finished, the home erupted with noise again. Boys going on and on about how they could take those girls down with one hand behind their back while blindfolded. I just kept smirking. I looked over at the freshman table and saw Marc Kimble. He looked like her hadn't slept in days. He was hardly paying attention to his friend who was talking about how excited he was to meet girls like us. I knew how Marc felt. In a few days, I'm sure he will pull himself together though.

After my dinner, Grant, Jonas, and I went up to our room. I doubt any of us will get any sleep though because of we were thinking about the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

After my dinner, Grant, Jonas, and I went up to our room. I doubt any of us will get any sleep though because of we were thinking about the girls.

I woke up early this morning, around 5:00. Actually I woke up at exactly 4:59. I got up and took and long shower since my roommates won't be up for a while. I finished in 16 minutes and 43 seconds. The boys were still asleep. I went over and got fresh clothes from my suitcase.

Blackthorne boys always keep there rooms neat. It's a way to prepare us for the future. If we ever had to make a quick leave, all our stuff would be ready to go. All we really brought with us was the necessities. The common room already has movies and video games.

It was 5:45 so I decided to wake up Grant and Jonas. We had to eat breakfast and be in Dr. Steve's office by 8:00. I shook Jonas. "Come on get up. You need to get ready." He got up and started laying out clothes.

Grant was not a light sleeper like Jonas and I. After trying to shake him awake, which was fruitless, I told Jonas to go fill a bucket up with water. I doused him with it. Surprisingly, he didn't stir. "Don't forget Zach, he slept through a whole marathon of Jason Bourne explosions and all our pranks. I don't think mere water will do the trick." Then I thought of something. It was a long shot but still worth a try.

"Jonas, I'm going to try to reach Grant's subconscious. Go get the video camera." When it was set up, I spoke in Grant's ear, "Grant, hurry up. The Gallagher girls are here. One of the seniors is making a move on Rebecca." Grant jumped up.

"Where is he? I'll kill him if he puts one finger on her. Wait, why am I wet? Zach!" Jonas and I doubled over in laughter falling to the floor.

"Well, now that you're up Grant I'm going to take a shower." Jonas walked over to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, he renewed his laughter.

"Grant you should see your face, oh wait you can." I grabbed the camera and plugged it to my laptop. I labeled the file Grant BM. BM stands for Black Mail, just incase you were wondering. Grant just shrugged it off and got his clothes out. He and Jonas were done getting ready by 6:31 and 3 seconds. "Come on guys, I'm starved. You guys take as long as girls to get ready. Jeez."

My head almost connected with a piece of paper. I swirled around and caught it just in time. "I see someone's still mad about his wake up call. Get over it Grant." He was now pouting that he couldn't even hit me with a piece of paper.

We headed downstairs and eat breakfast. Then we grabbed our cases and went to Dr. Steve's office. We made it with sixteen seconds to spare. "Excellent boys. Now all of you are here. We are going to take the helicopters to our next destination."

We reached the helicopter pad and standing there was none other than Joe Solomon. "Put the blindfolds on. We are going to be in here awhile." I stayed awake the whole ride after about 1 hour and 25 minutes (1 hour 24 minutes and 31 seconds) the helicopter hovered in midair. "I'm going to leave now boys, but keep your blindfolds on. Dr. Steve is still with you. You mission is simple: tail eight Gallagher girls. If you are not in Cove. Ops. you are waiting in the helicopter and giving help to those who are. You have to make the Gallagher girl late for her meeting. This is were I leave." I heard him jump out of the plane and pull his parachute open. I don't want to know.

After about another 45 minutes (47 minutes, 42 seconds), we landed. "Alright boys, you may take off your blindfolds now." The helicopter was filled with the noise of fifteen shuffling boys. "Ok, if you are not a sophomore or on the research and development track, just sit tight. The eight boys on the field track come forward." Grant and I obeyed along with e six juniors and seniors. "Each of you has been assigned a Gallagher girl. First you have to find them, then you have to tail them, and then you have to either make them late or follow them all the way to their meeting place. The girls will be in there uniforms so they shouldn't be that hard to spot. Here are you assignments." He gave us each a picture with a name on the back. I, of course, had Cammie and Grant had Rebecca. This should be interesting. "You boys will also be on comms and Jonas will be helping out from here since he is the only one on the research track. Have fun." The eight of us left the helicopter and split up.


	7. Chapter 7

The eight of us left the helicopter and split up.

"Dude we're at the National Mall. It's like they want to torture us. I mean there museums on one side and shopping on the other side. This is cruel." Grant kept going on, ranting about nothing. He was so annoying. We just walked around the mall keep our eyes peeled. We bought some food sometime around midday because we missed lunch. I got a bag of M&M's my favorite candy, of course still no sign of my Gallagher Girl. The other boys were more successful then us. Two girls were sitting down the whole time because one of them got hurt (ha, if she's a spy she shouldn't get hurt from falling down the stairs, just saying). Another girl fell in the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool, yet one of the juniors got locked in a closet because he got found out. Poor guy.

After walking around aimlessly, we decided to take a seat on the benches. The girls would probably pass us eventually, right? All of a sudden, using my superspy hearing, I heard a girl say, "I can't believe I haven't seen anyone." I immediately perked up. I nudged Grant and pointed in the direction of our girls.

Rebecca flung her arms in the air, "Look on the Bright side, Cam. We could be in Ancient Languages right now. We could be looked in a basement with Dr. Fibs. And here the few is diffidently better." she was looking right at us. Glad to see she already likes us. Cammie looked exhausted and slightly annoyed at her friend. "Oooh, I want one." She continued, draping her arm around Cammie's shoulders.

Now Cammie was really annoyed, "There not puppies." She remarked.

Rebecca started dragging her toward us, "Come on. Let's go talk to them. They're really cute."

"Yes, she already likes me, dude I am so in." Grant muttered. He had that goofy grin on his face again.

The Gallagher girls continue to bicker. It looked like my Gallagher girl was winning though.

"Bex, we have a mission." I guess Bex was short for Rebecca.

"Yeah, but we can multitask."

"No, Bex. Talking to civilian boys during a CoveOps exercise is a bad idea." I could here a sad note in Cammie's tone.

"Dude they think we're Civilians." Grant said. He was about to continue but I cut him off.

"Shut up dude and listen." His mouth closed.

Cammie forced a smile. "It's all fun and games until someone get there memories erased." Her voice was sing lilt but you can see her depression.

"Wow, you're really…?

"What?" Cammie snapped. "I'm really what?"

Bex looked scare to say what came out of her month next, "Not over Josh." My heart sank. I mean I guess it could be true. She did have to break up with him. He was her first boyfriend too, not to mention kiss. I felt my jealous for this guy increase tenfold.

"Of course I'm over him." she shrugged and started walking again, scanning the crowd. "I broke up with him. Remember? It wasn't a big deal." I could tell that she was lying.

"You don't have to pretend, Cam."

"Of course I'm over him." she just continued to walk on, Bex trying to keep up with her. We were about to follow them when they suddenly turned. I looked ahead and saw one of there other tails. I guess Mr. Solomon wasn't making this easy on them.

We followed of course. They went in and out of museums, up and down escalators. They even stopped to tie their laces four times, each. They were trying every counter surveillance item in the book. When they tried to contact the other girls over their comms unit, I could tell the other line was silent from the worried expressions on the girl's faces.

"47 minutes," Cammie announced. So that mean they were meeting at 5:00. That's good. Then Bex noticed a really bad tail. He wasn't even trying to be conspicuous. Thinking fast, they merged in with a group of girls going down an escalator. They looked identical from the waist up, all wearing white blouses. Being the pavement artist she is, Cammie not just mixed, she blended. "I love your bracelet." She exclaimed. I chuckled and shot Grant a look.

"These girls are good," he said in defeat. We continued to listen.

"Thanks! Hey, are y'all with the group?"

"Yeah," Bex said. Then she fixed their mistake. "Oh my gosh! I left my name tag in the senator's office- we took them off to have our picture taken." That was actually a believable cover.

"Really. That's cool. Who's your senator?" now they might have a problem.

Cammie and Bex spoke at the same time, "McHerny." That makes sense. Their roommate is his daughter.

One girl whispered to another, "Are they still back there?"

"They are so following us!" the other shouted. They were obviously talking about us, though the Gallagher girls tense.

"Dude you think they caught on yet," Grant asked.

I told him the truth, "Nah, they think we are innocent civilian boys." He relaxed.

"These two hot guys have totally been checking us out." One explained.

"Oh," Bex said. They peered behind them and spotted the bad tail and us. They didn't give us another glance. They were too busy trying to lose there known tail. I smirked. Then they saw the train and plotted. "Let's run and get it!" Bex shouted. The other girls dashed for it, so did their tail. The Gallagher girls of course didn't.

They split up on last time to make sure they had no tails. They had about twenty minutes left. I followed Cammie, my Gallagher Girl. She tried to slip into the shadows but I saw her. I guess her pavement artsy-ness doesn't work on me. She was about the reach for the elevator button but I bet her too it, surprising her.

"Hey," I said, with a have nod. I'm an idiot. The first word I say to the girl of my dreams is 'Hey'. I mentally slapped myself.

"Hi," she pushed the button, probably hoping it would only come faster. That's not going to happen. When it came she hesitantly stepped in and I followed. I leaned against the railing, getting comfortable for a long awkward ride. I internally laughed when I heard the elevator music. The song "Crazy for this Girl" was playing. I mean, it's the perfect song.

I decided to start small talk. "So, Guggenheim Academy…" she cut me off, like she really didn't want to talk to me. Sucks for her.

"Gallagher Academy." She started. Her tone was cold and distant.

"I've never heard of it?"

"Well, it's my school." I could tell she was biting back a sarcastic remark.

"You in a hurry or something?" I couldn't stand the silence.

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late, he'll kill me." I had to fight back a laugh. One, Solomon might actually kill her. Oh, I hope not. And two, she told me were she was meeting. She made another slip up though. She's not wearing a watch and she knew the time.

"How do you know?"

"Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit'" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, how do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch." how was she going to get out of this one.

"My friend just told me." She lied smooth and easy, as if second nature, which it should be to us. Our whole life is wrapped around lies.

"You fidget a lot." I stated. I figured it would bug her.

"I'm sorry. I have low blood sugar. I need to eat something." The first two-thirds of what she said was a lie, but the last part was true. I bet the Gallagher girls have been running around all day. You got to hate Solomon at times like this. I reached into my pocket and took out my half eaten bag of M&M's.

"Here. I ate most of them already." She seemed so taken aback by my offer.

"Oh…um…? That's okay. Thanks though" she didn't trust me. That was clear.

"Oh. Okay." We didn't talk the rest of the way up. I listen to the song.

_Would you look at her__  
__She looks at me__  
__She's got me thinking about her constantly__  
__But she don't know how I feel__  
__And as she carries on without a doubt__  
__I wonder if she's figured out__  
__I'm crazy for this girl__  
__Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

When the doors slid open, she said "Thanks for the candy," and ran. I just followed her, not caring if she heard me of not. She spun around quick. "Where are you going?"

"I thought we were going to meet you teacher in the wonderful world of Oz?"

"We?" she questioned. I was so getting on her nerves. I quickly came up with a cover.

"Sure. I'm going with you."'

She snapped. "No you're not."

"Look. It's dark. You're by yourself. And this is D.C. and you've got," I pretended to think of the time, which I was purposely off by 90 seconds, "15 minutes to meet your teacher." I tried to reason with her. I knew she could probably kill me with her backpack alone but I needed to follow her.

"Fine," she said in defeat. She quickened her pace.

"You can walk really fast." She ignored me. "So, do you have a name?" I decided to flirt with her maybe then she'll talk. She hadn't even told me her name. Of course she never asked for mine so, it didn't really matter.

"Sure. Lot's of them." That was probably the most honest thing I got from her today. I smiled at her. She was so beautiful. I went out on a limb and asked the next question, slightly scared of her response.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary." That was an understatement if I every heard one. "It's just up here, and there's a cop over there." I stared at her in disbelief.

"What, you think that guy can do a better job at protecting you than I can?" that really stung.

"No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you." It was hard to hold back a laugh. Man my Gallagher girl was tough. She didn't let anything get in the way of her mission. Got to admire her for that. I stepped away, smiling. "Hey, thanks anyway." She called back. Then she made her way down the street.

I took the more direct route to the exhibit. I beat her there by sixteen seconds. I nodded toward Mr. Solomon and hide in the shadows. Cammie finally entered. Mr. Solomon stepped up behind her. "You're 4 seconds late."

She turned around. "But I'm alone."

"No you're not Ms. Morgan." I took that as my signal and smiled at her.

"Hi again, Gallagher Girl." She stared at me in disbelief. Her face looked pained. She was just beaten at her own game. She doesn't even know about Blackthorne.

"Nice work, Zach." Mr. Solomon said. Wait I was just complemented by Solomon. Sweet. I was brought out of my happiness by Cammie's voice.

"Hi, Blackthorne Boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hi guys. I have a new favorite movie, My Girl 2. It reminds me so much of Zammie. WATCH IT. Please?**

**ALSO go to my channel for a special link for ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG. Shocking stuff revealed on ZACH GOODE. **

"Hi, Blackthorne Boy."

Solomon blinked. I however gaped in shock. How did she find out about Blackthorne? You had to have a very high clearance level to know what it really is. I can't believe she figured it out on her own. This just makes my Gallagher girl even more amazing. She beamed when Mr. Solomon said, "Very good, Ms. Morgan." He glanced back to me and her head looked like a ripe strawberry. She was so red from embarrassment. She still looked so adorable though. "But not good enough."

"You're mission was…. what? To keep us from achieving our mission." Her voice was even, she was covering her shock and embarrassment. She was good. Too bad I can see right through her.

I smirked. "Something like that." Then I finally let out my laugh. "I thought that I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you'd actually tell me where it was and walk me halfway there." Her color left her. She looked dizzy and lost. Mr. Solomon led her out with his arm around her shoulder. When she looked back I ducked back into the shadows, back to the helicopter, to my waiting brother hood.

I was meant with cheers and congratulations. "Way to go Goode, what happened after we split up. Your radio went silent for twenty minutes. Then we heard you, Solomon, and your tailee?" Grant asked me. I was relieved they didn't hear anything that happened in the elevator. That would stay private.

"Nothing much. She just thought I was some normal guy."

"Nice man. Bex caught me and almost killed me. That girl has fight." That's when I noticed that scratch on his arm. I laughed at his pain. He pouted.

"Ok gentleman, excellent job. Tonight we will be staying in a hotel in Roseville, Virginia, were the academy is located. Tomorrow morning you will be starting at Gallagher." Dr. Steve explained. "Also, the Gallagher girls can't know where Blackthorne is, or our secrets. I wouldn't be surprised if some girls decide to bug our room. We will have group bonding sessions ever week to stay connected with our brotherhood. You will be free to be yourselves without any pressures. Remember boys, never let a woman, much less a Gallagher girl, get in the way of your mission. You should be in Roseville in 20 minutes."

Just great more secrets. I have so many, what's a few more. This is going to be one tough semester. Cammie is probably going to perform a whole background check on us. She defiantly won't find out anything about me. My uncle made me untraceable, just incase. You never know if he has enemies who would use me to get to him. That would be bad.

After dinner I went straight up to my suite with Grant and Jonas. "Guys, I think I'm going to have trouble winning over Cammie," I confessed. They shot me strange looks. "I tried getting close to her and flirt with her and stuff, but nothing would faze her. She has serious walls. The only time I somewhat got through to her is when I tried to acted like I was protecting her by walking her to the destination." They looked confused. "My comms were silent at the time. She really thought I was just some guy, too. She probably hates my guts."

"Nah, Zach. Don't worry. She'll come around once she gets to know you." Jonas tried.

"Jonas, knowing Zach, Cammie will probably be running around in circles trying to figure him out. He is still a puzzle to us." Grant grinned. I slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow, Bex hit me really hard there six times." Jonas and I broke out laugher. Grant got beat up by a girl.

"Guys, I'm being serious here. When was the last time I, Zachary Landon Goode, admitted his feelings. I'm telling you. This girl is special and I really like her. I don't know what I'd do if she hates me."

Jonas started typing on his computer again. "Zach, I have your solution. I have invented this new bug. It's practically invisible. We'll just bug their room. We'll be able to find out all about them. I just hope they don't find the bugs."

"Dude you rock! Do you have cameras too?" I smacked Grant harder this time.

"We aren't perverted Grant. Using cameras would be wrong. Don't you have any respect?"

"Jonas you know the answer to that. It's Grant were talking about, your plan is brilliant." Man I'm happy I have a genius friend. What would I do without him? "Okay guys, we should go to sleep. Night." For the record. I barely slept that night. All I could think about was my Gallagher girl.

**A/N- Does anyone know what the title means. If you do but the answer in the review. If you are a true GG fan you would know what it means. If you are right, you might get a treat. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	9. OGSY

**Authors Note-**

**I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a chapter, but on Saturday I read "Only the Good Spy Young!" in 4 hours. After you read it you will realize that is story is heading no where. It is mostly false. I will keep it up but I'm ending it here. I'm sorry to my fans, but I thank you for your support! I now leave you with an awesome song that I feel fits Cammie very well by the end of OGSY. Also I have a Gallagher Girl Playlist on "You Tube". My screen name is freestyle310. Check it out please.**

WATCH ME SHINE

Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)

Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine

So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time

Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine

Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Now watch me shine...

Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Now watch me shine... 

Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
(Until I get what's mine...)  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me


	10. Chapter 10

Message from 2goode4u… aka 2goode618:

This author's note is long over due. My long absence has been do to a very well known Fanfiction error. At the beginning of November 2010, my email stopped receiving alerts from Fanfiction for my account 2goode4u, even after I changed emails. I created 2goode618 so I would be able to keep up with my stories. And I am now finally getting a chance post this note to explain.

I will not be posting anything else on this user, nor will I be transferring my stories to the new account. My stories on this user will no longer be continued.

I will be posting new storied on 2goode618. They have been sitting on my hard-drive for a while.

Thank You for all your support.


End file.
